jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaiscioch Dearg
Biography Early Life and Introduction to the Military : Gaiscioch Dearg's early life was a well known tragedy on his homeworld of Corellia. Born into a large family, no one really expected much from the youngest son of the local drunk Xenophilias Dashrider. The man was well known in the town as being a degenerate drunk and gambler and no one, not even his wife, tolerated him. Paul’s mother could usually keep her husband from becoming too violent around the house, forcing him to take out his anger on other men in the cantina’s and streets. But eventually one too many arrests wore her patience down to nothing. She packed up and left her husband and children in the dead of the night and was never seen or heard of again by any member of the family. With Cecilia gone running the family fell to Xenophilias, who did not rise to the challenge like the hero’s in love stories. In fact the man began to drink and get even more violent. Without his wife to stop him, Xenophilias began to stop getting into fights outside of the home and turned to beating his children instead. With Paul being the one that received the worst. Xenophilias was a coward through and through, and with both Cedric and Darin both being older they were safe. Because of that, Xenophilias would turn his rage onto his daughter and youngest son. Paul’s luck went further south however when Cedric and Darin decided that it was their sister that deserved all of their protection and so when their father decided to begin beating a child, the only one available was his son, Paul. The youngest Dashrider son was brutally beaten both day and night and there was no one on all of Corellia that would help him. With the never ending war between the Sith and Jedi, Corellia’s police and military forces were much too busy to deal with domestic disputes. Day in and day out Paul was subjugated to his father’s brutality and at the time he could only wish that his own flesh and blood would go too far and kill him. He was only five years old at the time. But death was not in the cards for Paul. Somewhere in some unknown location the Sith military was preparing to launch a secret operation. One that would involve Paul and many other children. One night a small Sith Special Operations unit snuck onto the planet of Corellia and into the small town that was housed the Dashrider family. Xenophilias had been particularly drunk that evening and had been beating on his son as usual when the Sith team entered the house that was his own. As he left his son, sobbing and bruised, he barely had a moment to look up before an archaic slug thrower weapon caught him in the forehead. The degenerative man was killed instantly and without a sound. In the dead of the night, Paul was liberated from his home without his brothers or sister ever knowing. All three now left without a father and their smallest brother. : : Paul found himself waking up alone and scared on a starship many lightyears away from Corellia. He, and a host of other children, had been grouped together in a small compartment. None were really willing to talk much as they waited for what was to come. CONTINUE EDITING HERE JOHN : Finally someone came in to collect them and herded them and many other children off of the large ship and into what appeared to be an almost empty military base. It was there that a few very stern adults told them that they had been taken away from their families to become soldiers. That even though they were young and untrained now, they would become the greatest soldiers in the Sith Military and that they would only be second to the actual Sith in charge of the military forces. Most the children were too confused and scared to make any sense of what the grown ups were talking about. Some looked interested and ready for this new life. Paul was torn with indecision. This new life sounded difficult, dangerous and scary. But then again, the life that he had before now had been absolutely miserable, so it did not take long for Paul to come around to this new idea. And so his life as a soldier began. At first he hated it. They all hated it. Being woken up every day before the sun crested over the horizon and made to do morning calisthenics. They ran laps, did push ups, sits ups, jumping jacks. It went on until the sun hit its midday peak and they crawled into the equivalent of an officer’s academy and did classes for hours until mid-afternoon. They couldn’t do classes all day of course, they had more exercises to do. The last hours of sunshine were spent running drills and exercises all meant to teach the children about tactic’s, strategy and, most importantly, teamwork. The first few months saw many attempts at escape and rebellion. Many of the children thought that they had gotten more than they bargained for. They did not like what they had gotten into and tried to fight off their trainers or escape some how. Each attempt only earned them punishment and an extra helping of the morning exercises. But as much as the children fought against their new lives, they all learned to love and even crave it. They learned that all those mornings of running and working out had made them faster and stronger. The lessons had taught them things about history, math, science, languages and technology. The afternoon exercises had taught them to become a unit. They were closer then any family that they had before and most of them had completely forgotten the lives and family that they all left behind. It didn’t mater anymore, those lives had been empty. Here they had people who would be laying down their lives to protect each other and fight for the Sith. By the time the kids turned eighteen each one was faster and stronger then any enlisted soldier and they had the degrees and could think faster than any officer. They were almost the perfect soldiers. They only needed one more thing before the program was completed; the only danger was that it would wipe out almost half of the children…. Enhancement and Military Career : After the medical enhancement, which only left about half of the now super soldiers, left standing, the unit became killing monstrosities. They received durasteel hard bones and granite muscles. Their speed and reflexes were increased and they could practically see in the dark. They even had increased intelligence making their already advanced brains even faster. Paul and his small team; Sarah, James and Linda, became super soldiers and were sent all over the galaxy to fight against the Jedi and their army. No matter where the Jedi and their army struck, Paul and the other units were there to stop them. They were sent after hard targets. Missions that offered small rates of survival, but they accomplished every mission and killed off anything that stood in their way. After a few years Paul’s unit, and a few others, were soon sent specifically after Jedi, and rogue Sith. Their groups had been singled out for their excessive skill in teamwork and tactics. Paul’s group was sent to worlds such as Togaria, Coruscant, Talus and Tatooine to track down and assassinate Jedi. It was all going well for the team until they were deployed to Xagobah to track down and kill Lobo Jin. They tracked Lobo Jin for a few days until they decided to set a trap up in the mountains. However the trap did not exactly go as planned. Lobo Jin had already figured out that he was being followed and arrived to surprise Paul’s group. The unit attacked with everything they had, except Jin was a much better opponent then they had ever faced. He avoided their attacks for a while, toying with them as a child would a captured bug. Sarah was killed when a blaster shot that she had fired was deflected by the advanced Jedi hitting her square in the chest and injuring her gravely. Once she was dispatched, Lobo turned and attacked James next carving through his abdomen with his lightsaber and leaving him screaming in the dirt. Paul was so overcome with rage and a deep desire for revenge and recklessly planted down a claymore blasting both Lobo and himself back. The Jedi bounded out and left, surviving the encounter, while Paul subconsciously tapped into the Force for the first time and kept himself alive and nearly unscathed. Linda quietly activated their search and rescue beacons and the two waited for an extraction team to come for hours during in which both Sarah and James died leaving them forever… Continue editing here John!! :Paul hardened and turned quite evil after that and retreated into himself and began to shut out everyone else. He went after his targets with Linda and their new team and had no disregard for his life as he attacked and destroyed his targets. The years turned blurry and Paul only new war... He bathed in the blood of enemies and screamed to unknown Gods on the battlefield leaving piles of bodies in his wake... After a battle began to loose control he was sent to Naboo to help in that battle. Naboo was a lost cause for the Sith long before Paul had arrived. So when Paul and Linda showed up the battle was already lost. They fought through making their way to the palace killing over a thousand soldiers about an hour after they had landed. In the courtyard it was worse. Emplaced anti-infantry guns rained on them forcing them to hold position and anti-air made air support impossible. Paul and Linda took out three of the guns, and then all hell broke loose. Troops stormed out and outnumbered the Sith forces three to one, and Linda was shot by a sniper and died instantly. Paul had nothing else to live for at that moment in his life and led the Sith forces as best he could into the courtyard until a bolt caught him in the side and he dropped. The battle raged on with troops of both sides running over him. He pumped round after round into enemy troops until he ran out of ammo. After that he turned his head and stared at Linda’s body until he passed out. The Sith Lord in charge of the campaign had arrived on the scene and took over, he pushed back the enemy troops and grabbed Paul and carried him out of the way. He ordered to have Paul taken to his ship and put into med bay... That was the last anyone in the Sith Military had seen Paul. The Bastion Sith Academy When Paul woke up he was being taken out of a bacta tank and still in blinding pain. While he was looked at by a few doctors and given some clothes and escorted to the bridge he wondered vaguely what had happened and why he was still alive, he appeared on the bridge, snapped to attention and listened to the Sith speak of how he was strong in the Force. It had all finally made sense to Paul now. He had always been better, the head of the whole group. It wasn't just because he was better then the others it was because he had unknowingly called upon the Force to achieve victory. He learned that he was being taken to Bastion and there was a Sith Academy in which he was to be trained. At the academy Paul learned to wield a blade like he never could before. They trained him to be a Sith Marauder however he very quickly surpassed the other students creating anger and jealousy among other students. He remembered feeling the power of the Force as he cast lightning destroying the simple clay pots and statues. He remembered the training with the sword he was put through. He felt his muscles have to relearn themselves. Fighting in the military and the alterations had been nothing compared to that. He used his body in ways he had never even known he could. He also remembered winning. He won almost every training duel and contest he was in. He won the favor of the Sith Masters and received advanced training. The Weapons Master had favored him unknowingly to the other students and Masters he constructed his first lightsaber. It had taken weeks but he had finally done it. The crimson blade hissed to life and it felt wonderful. Once again he had to get used to the new weapon. The blade held no weight and had felt awkward, however with all his training he had quickly gotten used to it and become the best once again. And then there was the midnight duel.The other students were jealous. They wanted him gone, eliminated. And the fools thought they could actually do it themselves. He had been challenged to a secret midnight duel. His opponent had fought well. The Rodian was skilled for sure but Paul was toying with him. He let his blade be smashed from his hand, and they thought their kill was theirs. But Gaiscioch Dearg had simply laughed and drew his lightsaber. It was his and the Masters secret, and the other kids grew scared and Paul relished it. The Rodian's blade was dissected neatly in two and his crimson blade took his arm before Paul had spun and amputated his opponents head.The duel was over. But Paul had felt fear and fled thinking the Masters would torture and kill him... A Wandering Sith :He found himself in the Sith Council (On Facebook) after a few weeks of wandering where he gained the respect of Dark Lords like An Tiarna, Anstastu, and Lady Tanith who are the most mentionable. His first real battle was Dantooine where he and Vereor held it for hours on their own until finally being overwhelmed and leaving. It was that night that he returned that Lord An Tiarna Dubh took him on as an apprentice and named him Gaiscíoch Dearg. He grew more powerful learning from him and soon joined the Xendor Alliance, however was not paid too much attention to still being new. The Xendor Alliance was disbanded and the CDDC made after. An Tiarna joined Lady Tanith bringing Gaiscíoch Dearg with him. He learned more and was named a Sith Lord soon after. However the two Dark Lords did not see fully eye to eye and An Tiarna drifted off with Gaiscíoch Dearg to create the Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists. Dearg soon got good enough to be named the Clann Master and started teaching new members. Some time later he was named Ardfhlatha – High Chieftain of the Iron Fists. Becoming More Powerful and finding Love :He had found his family once again. Gaiscíoch Dearg was happy and saw to do his best for his Master and his fellow brothers. Gaiscíoch Dearg rose in the ranks of the Iron Fists through power and determination. He accomplished his tasks and took orders without thought. If he was ordered to kill he did. Gaiscíoch Dearg advanced in his training when he went on a quest to Korriban on a soul searching mission. He traveled the dune sea facing innumerable creatures including a family of Krayt Dragons. He was visited that night by his two ancient ancestors Freedom Nadd and Exar Kun. He constructed two powerful sabers and received the powerful crystals to operate them. This was not the most important thing in his life however, he had fallen in love. Arhiia Concordia was new to the Iron Fists and Dearg rapidly established a connection with her. After some time of knowing her he proposed and the two were to be married. And an even bigger joyous surprise had revealed itself... Aria was pregnant. Gaiscíoch Dearg's Darkest Moments and Final Battle :Gaiscíoch Dearg's life took a turn for the worst. The Iron Fists had come up with a plan that had involved his fiancee and Gaiscíoch Dearg was angry. He voiced his objections and caused a disturbance refusing to let his soon to be wife and child used for the brotherhood to get ahead. In the end they decided he was a liability... Gaiscíoch Dearg had returned home after a mission to find that his fiancee was no longer that. He found her in the local pub surrounded by guards meant to keep Dearg away. The Iron Fists attacked him and he fled... he was now an exile. :Gaiscíoch Dearg had challenged Lord Pyros to a death match to prove that he was no coward and the Dark Lord accepted... it was to be a new Sith Lord versus his more powerful brother in arms. The battle was fierce, however in the end Gaiscíoch Dearg knew he was going to die whether he won or not. He switched to Vapaad immersing himself in the Force and let it take over throwing him into a blood lust and rushing Pyros. However it was not enough. An Tiarna Dubh gave an order, and he, Iniquitous, and Pyros and moved in for a kill. Life as a Spirit and Resurrection :Immersing himself in the Force had saved him in a way. Gaiscíoch Dearg had become one with the Force and was able to take form. He trained in the Netherlands of the Force with his great ancestors furthering his studies and abilities. They tortured him constantly and transformed him into Once resurrected by Darth Nhilius he was transferred into a robotic body until a clone could be grown. He detested the body as it was no where near good enough to fight well in and broke easily. Kashyyyk Academy and Wandering Once More :Gaiscíoch Dearg had entered the academy after having been transferred to his clone for personal reasons and enjoyed it. It felt like being in the Bastion Academy even if the headmaster, Lord Feral, did not trust him. However he learned much and was disheartened at its destruction at the hands of the Iron Fists. :After the destruction he got in his stealthed ship and wandered the Galaxy. The Academy and all his family were gone. He had settled on Katarr and built a city there, however he left and wandered once more not finding a sense of home anywhere, until he found Onderon. Finding and Ruling Onderon :Gaiscíoch Dearg found Onderon because he wanted to visit his ancestors tomb. He had found it most abandoned and the people had been lost. He quickly began governing it and soon after struck a deal with the Mandalorians buying the planet and being named King carrying on his ancient bloodline's tradition he had even become infected by the creatures known as Orbalisks. :However Gaiscioch craved even more power. He wanted the ultimate control so he established an Empire over the Onderonian system and has since created a business that created unique designs of vessels. However it was not meant to last. The Onderonian Empire disbanded and Gaiscioch Dearg had decided to leave for Korriban after winning it in an epic battle taking it from the Renove Order.... Battle on Shili + Joining the "New Order of the Eye" Before Gaiscioch would move to Korriban he had to take care of something... he was always searching for power to curb his addiction and he would find it in the name of Dragus, a strange man that had come to visit him in the Onderonian System. Dragus had spoken of an alliance, one that would increase strength and power of the both of them by multiple amounts! Gaiscioch couldn't resist the call and therefore went in search of him in the only place that Dragus had mentioned. A long dying world of Shili. Upon exiting hyperspace Gaiscioch had found the Sith Lord and followed him to the ground where he spoke with the man and his companion Major. After a brief conversation, and a silent struggle for power from both men, Gaiscioch offered up a vial of his blood as a show of loyalty as requested, even though he highly doubted that was all it was for. He made ready to leave as the Sith left however was stopped by an invading army comprised purely of Droids, lead by the infamous Commodore Starkiller. Gaiscioch had seen this as an opportunity to prove his wort and began to fight his way to the plaza killing of any droid in his way and carrying only a group of weapons that he had taken from a weapons locker. In the plaza he found the monstrosity known as Commodore Starkiller and was immediately engaged by the powerful war droid. He fought back with Inquisitor Lord and zealot Inquisitor Kryptman until the droid had finally been bested. However Gaiscioch was in no shape to celebrate as the victory had come with a high price; his arm. The robotic zealot had seized the large mans arm and used his superior strength to literally pull Gaiscioch's arm right out of its socket. He made it a point to leave at this point where he made his way to have a new robotic replacement arm made for him which boasted superior strength and increased his own power even more Korriban Korriban... it is a barren dry rock boasting a small population and nearly no trade. It had a small town named Dreshdae which was a hive of activity, both illegal and not. What would a Sith Lord, such as Gaiscioch Dearg want with such a rock? The answer was quite obvious, the Korriban Academy. It was on this planet that Gaiscioch would continue his path to the gaining of more power and he would get it through the academy and the Valley of the Dark Lords. He would be able to scourge the Academy Archives while he taught students to follow his path and trained them to join by his side. He would increase his power and his followers while he used the Vally to meditate and learn the secrets of the Ancient Sith. Korriban was just another adventure just waiting to unfold..... Abilities and Traits "Dearg is one of my oldest friends, and closest allies. If ever I need help, I know that I can depend on him to get it done, done well, and do it with style. Style is important in battles, too, ya know...." -Adieumus Matango Lightsaber Combat Gaiscíoch Dearg has lost most of his memories after waking up on Manaan as a clone. He remembers that he was able to use all of the lightsaber forms to great skill. However after waking up on Manaan, Gaiscioch Dearg has to relearn most of his skills... *Form I: Shii-Cho -Adept *II: Makashi -Adept *III: Soresu -Adept *IV: Ataru -Adept *V: Shien / Djem So -Adept in Both Aspects *VI: Niman -Weak *VII: Juyo / Vaapad - Weak Force Powers Gaiscíoch Dearg has lost most of his memories after waking up on Manaan as a clone. He remembers that he was able to use many 'powers' to great skill. However after waking up on Manaan, Gaiscioch Dearg has to relearn most of his skills... *(1) Telekinesis - adept *(2) Precognition -weak *(3) Spear of midnight black - Completely Forgotten *(4) Force Barrier - weak **(More to Come) Weapons & Military Forces Weapons 2 Impervium hilt Lightsabers *The lightsabers were constructed by Gaiscioch himself, along with the crimson coloured crystal inside each of the two weapons. He chose Impervium for the handle because of its durability, and an activation stud was conveniently placed near where the thumb would normally rest around the hilt. As was well known, the construction of lightsabers was as much an art as it was a engineering challenge, hence the war obsessed Sith fashioned each lightsaber with his own two hands, rather than trust an aid or factory assembly line to attempt the construction. 1 [http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=12672/ Sith Disruptor Glove] *The Sith Disruptor Glove appears like a thick long Reek leather glove that extends from the tips of the wearers fingers, all the way back to the middle of the wearers forearm. Each Sith Disruptor Glove would have to be fitted accordingly to the users physiology and physique. Inside the glove was a rubber insular that gripped the users hand tightly, and the black Reek leather was sewn in over top of that. Where the hand and forearm connected at the the wrist, a small tube protruded. This was from where the disruptor blast would be fired. Note: The user must bend there hand down when firing the disruptor, or there is a very good chance they will disintegrate their own hand. A rapid-pulse energy module increased the weapon's destructive power, though after two shots were expended from the weapon the energy cell would need to be replaced. This was highly inefficient when considering a battle scenario, but the point of the glove was that it was intended as a "last resort" defense weapon. The glove could be painted any colour though it was recommended that it maintain the same colour as the rest of the wearers clothing so as to conceal the nature of the glove. A trigger button was placed at the rear of the glove just behind the powercell housing. A simple press of the button and the disruptor would fire. An addition automatic firing option was included for those being that possessed an Human Interface Chip planted in their brain, so a depression of the trigger mechanism would not be necessary. 1[http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/Shi%27%27_Tok_Industrial#SW-51_.22death_dealer/ SW-51 "Death Dealer"] *One of the perfect tools of death. The Death Dealer deals out a maximum amount of damage to any target, weighs 10 pounds and is shielded for scanning purposes. a universal mag lock can lock onto the backs of most soldiers armor and comes with a standard sling harness. * Equipped With: ** Rapid Fire Slug Thrower or Medium Repeating Blaster ** 1 Homing Concussion Missile down to fit ** 1 Flamethrower Attachment ** Dart Gun ***8 poisonous *** 8 tranquilizer ** 1 ice blaster a stream of liquid nitrogen that freezes on contact] Fleet 1 Longbow-class Cruiser "Columbia" Armament *1 Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Forward, 2,000 meters long, 3,000 ton slug, 8 rounds *8 EMP Cannons on the bow, one port, one starboard *60 Quad Laser Cannons out over the entire ship *60 Dual Nano-Missile Launchers on each Quad Laser Cannon Turret *8 Tractor Beam Projectors around the ship *1 Aft guard Missile Cluster one shot, 60 proton torpedoes, 30 Intruder Missiles Shielding *Primary: **2 ISD-72x shield generators on bridge *Secondary **2 ISD-72x shield generators meters forward of bridge *Aft Guard Defense Shield **1 ISD-72x shield generator on on aft surface Countermeasures *ECM Countermeasures *220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device Other *AEGIS *Gemcutter system *EMP and Ion Shielding Link to Approved Patent 1 Mitus-class Star Destroyer Armament *1 Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **Fixed Forward, 2,000 meters long, 3,000 ton slug. A heat dissipation unit has been added to capture the excess heat made and shuttles it to the reactor power for added power *8 EMP Cannons(2 on the prow, 3 on th starboard and port sides) *50 Turbolasers(spread out evenly across the ship) *60 Quad Laser Cannons(spread out over the entire ship) *40 Ion Cannons(spread out over the the ship) *50 Missile Turrets evenly across the ship, each carrying a payload of **10 Diamond Boron Missiles Concussion Missiles, Intruder Missiles, Cruise Missiles *Smaller looking variants of the Missile Turrets have been added to the ship. These tubes only fire Nano missiles used in starfighter and bomber defense equaling out to **600 Nano Missiles *Aft guard Missile Cluster **Rear, One Shot ***60 Proton Torpedoes ***30 Intruder Missiles *Tractor Beam Projectors Countermeasures *ECM [Electronic Countermeasures *220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device Other *Gemcutter system *EMP and Ion Shielding Link to Approved Patent 1 Bardiche Tactical Galilean Armament *8 EMP Cannons *30 Z-2.9 Particle Accelerator Cannons *20 Missile Pods **Fires a variety of missiles Missiles Each: ***MIL, Kochev, Concussion, MILE *5 Heavy Turbolasers *2 Heavy Composite Beam Turrets on the Two Tips of the Prow *200 Light Point-Defense Composite Beam Turrets Countermeasures *5 220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device evenly along the ship *3 Evasive-13 individual field disruptor power output and range increased (two fore, one aft) Other Systems *2 Polarized Projection Shields fore, One aft *EMP and Ion Shielding *10 Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors Link to Approved Patent 9 XJ7 X-wings "Death" Squadron *Captain John "Death" Johnson **Lieutenant James "Cookie" Peterson **Lieutenant Sarah "Cutter" Frames **Lieutenant Hannah "Stutterfire" Moore **Lieutenant Jack "Dodger" Johnson **Lieutenant Kassandra "Shooter" Morgan **Lieutenant Peter "Scythe" Norquay **Lieutenant Mary "Pest" Smith **Lieutenant Norman "Speed" Yager 9 X-83 Twin Tail Starfighters "Pestilence" Squadron *Captain Harmony "Pestilence" Man **Lieutenant Gregory "Cyclops" Nickson **Lieutenant Harry "Potter" Graqer **Lieutenant Nicholas "Santa" Mormon **Lieutenant Hunter "the Hunted" Raze **Lieutenant Rachael "Silent" Benere **Lieutenant Bernie "Mac" Yamorie **Lieutenant Judson "Lightning" Simpson **Lieutenant Michael "Zeus" Fanshawe 9 B-Wings-Charlie "War" Squadron *Captain Gordon "War" Horge **Lieutenant Matthew "Horse" Gander **Lieutenant Tyler "Psycho" Landsdow **Lieutenant Jamie "Island" Ellis **Lieutenant Maxine "Maxie" Umbra **Lieutenant Natasha "Gunner" Berty **Lieutenant Kelsey "Money" Moronee **Lieutenant Harvey "Dent" Remoreh **Lieutenant Joseph "Pointer" Kach 9 Aleph-class Starfighters "Famine" Squadron *Captain Manuel "Famine" Ugwart **Lieutenant Marco "Polo" Gene **Lieutenant Aiden "Dracula" Urika **Lieutenant Sophie "Cutie" Graden **Lieutenant Seth "Catcher" Nyrikki **Lieutenant Daniel "Lion" Horgath **Lieutenant David "Lofty" Tiamen **Lieutenant Nicole "Curly" Topps **Lieutenant Brian "Pup" Finkle The Four Horsemen Squadron is all piloted by Force Sensitive Pilot Category:Characters Category:Sith Lord